It is known in the prior art to provide attachment systems for permitting the taking of photographs through a microscope. Representative systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,842, issued to Leitz et al., and 2,004,807, issued to Fassin.
In the Leitz et al. system the camera is secured to the upstanding neck of a microscope housing through a light-proof extension that is rotatably inserted in the upstanding neck. In the described embodiment the camera is not secured to the ocular unit of the microscope, and the housing and the camera are not adjustable relative to each other.
In the Fassin device a camera and microscope eyepiece are physically attached together as a single unit, to permit either element to be connected to a microscope tube through a solid connector. This connection does not permit relative linear movement between the camera and the microscope tube.
Although illuminating systems employing light guides are well known in the prior art, there is a definite need for a simple, economical and easy to use system for illuminating a specimen to be viewed under high magnification through a microscope. The systems disclosed in the prior art are believed to suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies:
(1) They employ complex and costly arrangements for collecting radiant energy to be transmitted through the light guide. PA1 (2) They require special light sources for generating radiant energy to be transmitted through the light guide to a viewing area. PA1 (3) They employ costly fiber-optic bundles which are shielded about the periphery to prevent the egress and ingress of light through said periphery. PA1 (4) They do not provide for the collection and transmission of light in a simple, cost effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,985, issued to Onanian, discloses the use of a curved, optical wave guide made of a clear plastic material. The wave guide is specially designed to have an enlarged light-receiving end, to which a collecting lens is secured. The opposite end is bevelled to be snapped-fit directly into a passageway in a specimen-supporting stage of the microscope. The arrangement for securing the wave guide to the specimen-supporting stage does not provide for enhancing the light collecting ability of the wave guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,150, issued Imai, discloses a wide angle illuminating optical system for use with endoscopes. In this system a light guide, in the form of an optical fiber bundle, is provided with a positive lens system at the exit end thereof for establishing wide angle illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,490, issued to Daniel, discloses a solar energy system for transmitting solar energy from a collection site to a desired utilization site. The system employs a light pipe which comprises a bundle of optical fibers, with both ends of the fibers being cut and polished to form flat, optically transmissive surfaces. In the embodiments illustrated in FIGS. 15-17, light is transmitted along the length of the bundle from one end surface to the other, to power lighting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,555, issued to Piller et al., discloses an illuminating device for microscopes, wherein light is transmitted from a light source adjacent one end of a fiber cable, through the cable, to a mirror (or lens system) for illuminating a specimen on the microscope stand. This system relies upon the use of a separate light source for generating the light which is directed through the fiber cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,195, issued to Mori, discloses a system wherein light is focused into a receiving edge surface of a conductor rod, and a drive system is provided for rotating the rod to disburse the light over a wide range of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,524, issued to Shio, discloses a relatively complex system including a light source and lens arrangement for focusing the light into one end of a light guide made up of optical glass fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,727, issued to Harder et al., discloses a wave guide including a transparent body covered with an opaque material for transmitting light from a special light source (e.g., a laser) through the length of the body to a specimen to be illuminated.